Episode 7905 (10th August 2017)
Plot Leyla worries about Jacob. Eric fears he'll lose his shotgun license just as he's got it. David and Jacob return from the police station. Leyla insists Jacob needs to tell the police the truth but Jacob refuses to drop Josh in it. After David makes a stupid comment, Jacob decides to move in with Leyla. Robert assures Victoria that their dad's gravestone won't be broken for long. Lawrence is in a foul mood but Robert requests his former father-in-law tolerates him for Rebecca and the baby's sake. Leyla, David and Tracy discus Jacob. Leyla suggests Jacob should stay with her for a few days as it will take the pressure off. Frank talks to Megan about how he no longer views family as those who are blood relations. Whilst Frank is on the phone, Charity asks Megan if she's falling for Frank's charm again. Jacob can't believe David is packing him off to live with Leyla for a few days. Before he leaves, David tries to persuade Jacob to tell the police the truth but he again refuses. Rhona tells Marlon and Vanessa that she decided not to go to the PTA event, lying Leo is coming down with a cold. Leyla sets Jacob a list of chores. Pete returns to Tug Ghyll where Leyla asks him what the text was about earlier. Pete lies it was a joke although overwhelmed Leyla isn't impressed. Jacob meets with Josh and assures him he hasn't grassed him up. Josh states he'll be escaping to Birmingham soon and encourages Jacob to join him. Frank can't stop thinking about the situation Jacob has found himself in and suggests to Megan that they start up a charity for troubled children to run alongside the time-shares. Jacob refuses to flee to Birmingham. Lawrence finds Robert at Home Farm again, but instead of kicking off, he suggests he and Robert call a truce. Whilst Lawrence and Rebecca are out of the room, Robert pours some ground up sleeping pills into Lawrence's new bottle of Armagnac. Jacob fears he'll be sent to prison although Leyla assures him she won't let that happen. Megan wants to cool her and Charity's plan which doesn't go down well with her co-conspirator. Charity believes Frank setting up a charity could help with their plan to frame him. David is missing Jacob already so Tracy suggests he brings him home but Eric advises David to wait until the morning. Over a bottle of wine, Leyla tells Vanessa about the weird text from Pete explaining she has a weird feeling about it. Vanessa suggests Pete may be playing minds games. The conversation turns to Jacob and Leyla states that unless Jacob tells the truth, he could end up in prison - unaware Jacob is listening from the stairs. Marlon calls round at Smithy Cottage to check up on Rhona. In the pub, Frank tells Megan he's found a way to set up the charity. Charity pockets Frank's phone when he leaves it on the bar. When everyone is in bed, Jacob sneaks out of Tug Ghyll. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) Guest cast *Josh - Conner Chapman Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms and back garden *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,110,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes